


Mickey不让摸

by Fat_nerd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd
Summary: 时间线在11季左右
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey Milkovich讨厌任何形式的身体接触，那些胆敢乱摸他的人，不是被打的半死就是落个残废。除了Ian Gallagher, 那家伙可以捏Mickey的手臂，拍他的屁股，摸遍Mickey的全身也不会有任何后果。  
  
所以，当那天Kevin看到Mickey在Gallagher家门口和一个男人拥抱的时候，他的下巴都惊掉了。那个男人身高6英尺（约1.83米）左右，一头黑发，二头肌发达。正当Kevin傻眼之际，那男人捏了捏Mickey的脸颊，Mickey笑的像个吃到糖的孩子。

  
Kevin拍着脑袋进入Alibi：“掐我一把，V，我他妈不是在做梦吧？”  
  
Veronica摇了摇头：“怎么回事？又吸大麻了？”  
  
Kevin给自己倒了啤酒坐下：“太阳打西边出来了，有个男人捏了Mickey的脸蛋！”  
  
Veronica满脸担忧的问：”那男的没啥事吧?” 

  
“岂止是没事儿”，Kevin一口气喝完啤酒说，“Mickey笑的和13岁女孩初次约会一样呢。”

Veronica睁大了眼睛说：“先理一理，我们这半天说的是Mickey Milkovich吧？”

“可不是嘛”，Kevin嗤笑着问，“你一共认识几个Mickey？”

Veronica笑着摇摇头说：“实在难以想象Mickey会接受其他男人。”

“也可能他俩之间什么事都没有”，Kevin耸耸肩说，“我又没亲眼看到那家伙和Mickey上床......”

  
“我们家Mickey？”厕所的方向传来Ian的声音。他一边朝吧台这边走，一边拉裤子拉链。  
  
“糟糕，忘了你还在这儿。” Veronica尴尬的挤出一个微笑。  
  
“你们刚在聊什么？”Ian皱着眉头问。

  
“没什么。就……就是聊聊我刚看的那部迪士尼主题的黄片！”Kevin脱口而出，看到Ian无语的表情，他只好继续说道，“唉，我的撒谎功夫实在不到家。”  
  
“所以你确实看到Mickey和其他男人上床了？” Ian恶狠狠的问，额头青筋暴起。  
  
“放松点，” Kevin给Ian倒了一杯酒说：“完全不是那样，我只是看到他们在拥抱。”

  
Ian双眉挑起：“我艹.....？”  
  
Kevin赶紧小心翼翼的补充道，“然后那家伙掐了Mickey的脸蛋。”  
  
Ian夺门而出。只听见Kevin在吧台后面大喊：“嘿，千万别跟Mickey说是我告诉你的！”


	2. Chapter 2

Ian回到家时Mickey正在摆桌子。他朝Ian点点头，“嘿。”  
  
“今天过得怎么样？” Ian问：“遇到什么人了没有？”  
  
Mickey耸了耸肩： “还不是老样子。”，他递给Ian一瓶啤酒问：“你呢？”  
  
Ian不想在家人面前吵架，所以他坐下安静的吃完了晚饭。  
  
Ian对Mickey的肌肤有瘾。每次他们亲热的时候，他都会花上几个小时用手指在Mickey全身描绘。有时是似有若无的轻抚，他的手指划过Mickey敏感的乳头，引得他一阵战栗，最后停留在Mickey胸前的纹身上；有时Ian的触碰更加粗暴和坚定，直到把Mickey弄疼。Mickey的皮肤白皙又光滑，但Ian最爱的一点是，Mickey的皮肤只供他一人亵玩，只有Ian才能随便摸Mickey的身体，对他做各种下流的事。就像现在，他们正在懒洋洋的接吻，Ian左手轻捏Mickey的乳头，右手紧紧的捏着他的腰。  
  
“哎呦，有人今晚心情不太好啊。”Mickey笑着说。

“我为什么心情不好？” Ian伸手轻轻拍了Mickey的屁股一下，“嗯？你告诉我Mickey，你做了什么坏事吗？”  
  
Mickey眉头挑起：“难道你不是因为工作生气吗？”  
  
Ian猛的将Mickey翻过身，把他的脸压在床垫上。没等Mickey反应过来，他就抓着Mickey的大腿往前推，让他的屁股高高的翘了起来， “说，那家伙是谁？”  
  
“哪个家伙？”起初Mickey很困惑，但很快他就了然的笑了：“想玩点角色扮演是吗？”他将双腿分的更开，大方的展示给Ian看，“我也想和你玩点游戏，但我现在就需要你插进来！”  
  
“想要我操你就赶紧回答问题！”Ian一边说，一边像面包师和面一样，抓着Mickey的臀瓣使劲揉捏。很快Mickey的屁股就布满了手指形状的抓痕。  
  
Mickey急的大喊：“披萨送货员？水管工？你想玩角色扮演，至少得给我一点提示啊！”  
  
“我可不傻，Mickey。”Ian用热铁的顶端逗弄Mickey的小穴，然后又迅速退了出来：“你俩就差在我家门口亲热起来了！”

  
“操，你胡说！”Mickey气冲冲的说，“赶紧把你的鸡巴插到我屁股里，不然我自己动手！”  
  
“快说吧Mickey，我知道你不可能出轨。快告诉我那个男人是谁，为什么你让他捏你的脸。”Ian一边问，一边用沾了口水的手指继续挑逗Mickey的粉穴。  
  
Mickey叹了一口气：“求你了，我实在不想在咱俩做爱的时候提他。”  
  
Ian向前倾身，将他自己的胸腹紧紧贴在Mickey的背上。他抓着Mickey的下巴，把他拉过来热吻起来。很快，这个吻就变得饥渴又下流，就像他们在用舌头打架一样。房间里充斥着湿漉漉接吻的声音。  
  
Ian主动分开了两人的嘴唇，他闪着小鹿的眼睛嘟囔道：“我以为只有我一个人能捏你的脸。”  
  
Mickey笑了：“我保证一会儿就全部告诉你，其实什么事都没有。咱俩能不能别再讨论他了，我都快软了。”Mickey推开伊恩向前爬了一步，他低下头抵着床作为支撑，然后双手伸到后面分开自己的臀瓣，露出里面的小穴。“你确定不感兴趣吗？”  
  
看着Mickey的菊穴轻轻抽动着渴求爱怜，Ian忍不住起身将他的勃起在Mickey的臀缝中间上下滑动。然后他终于忍不住了，一把将Mickey翻转过来。抓住Mickey的脚腕向上顶，将他的腿摆成M字型，接着低下头舔咬吮吸Mickey的小洞，把舌尖伸了进去。  
  
Mickey发出满足的呻吟，他将手伸到两腿之间抓住Ian火红的头发，然后屁股毫不羞耻的向下顶。Ian明白他的意思，于是在自己舌头的旁边又加入两根手指，拼命拉伸Mickey湿漉漉亮晶晶的小洞。 但Mickey还是感觉空虚，于是他抓着Ian的头发将他拉上来。看到Ian的下巴和嘴唇周围全是口水，Mickey感觉自己更硬了。他握住Ian的阴茎插入自己等候多时的小穴：“终于他妈的插进来了！”Mickey咆哮道：“赶紧动！”  
  
起初Ian缓缓的推入，让两人可以有时间适应一下，但是Mickey已经不耐烦了：“用点力！”于是Ian开始狠狠抽插起来。房间里瞬间充满了肌肤拍打的啪啪声和两人的呻吟。  
  
Ian的抽插逐渐加快，Mickey也感到自己的小穴越来越热，“我快射了！”他喘息着说。  
  
“别摸自己的鸡巴！” Ian喘着粗气说，“我要把你操到射！”他设法将自己的热铁插的更深一些，一遍遍擦过Mickey的前列腺。终于，Mickey射在了自己肚子上。Ian一直没停下动作，他感觉自己也快高潮了。  
  
“射我里面。” Mickey轻声说，这句话让Ian感觉两人的连接处像过了电一样，他低吼一声，将自己的种子深深射进Mickey体内。高潮的感觉太强烈了，事后Ian瘫倒在Mickey的身上。  
  
两人就这样静静躺了一会儿，Mickey率先打破了沉默：“刚才太爽了。”他满足的呻吟了一声：“对了忘跟你说了，咱俩明天要和我叔叔共进午餐。”  
  
“Ronnie叔叔？他不是要杀掉我么。”Ian一边漫不经心的啃着Mickey的脖子一边说道。  
  
“不，我另一个叔叔。”Mickey拍了拍Ian的屁股说：“你能退出去吗？这样根本没办法聊天！”  
  
“唉！” Ian抱怨道，将已经软掉的阴茎拔了出来。看到自己的精液从Mickey红肿湿亮的小穴里缓缓流出，他的嘴不自觉的张大了。他又将一根手指插了进去，想把自己的精液掏出来。  
  
“别闹了。”Mickey轻笑着说，Ian只好不情愿的将手指拔出来。  
  
“还记得你今天早上见过的那个人吗？我们明天就是要和他共进午餐。”Mickey摩挲着Ian的后背说，“其实他是我大哥。我妈16岁时生下了他，所以他一直住在我外祖母家，我12岁以前的每个夏天都是在他那边过的，他比Terry更像个父亲。”  
  
此时Ian心里五味杂陈，一方面为Mickey的童年难过，一方面又感觉一阵轻松。他也不知道该说些什么好，于是他从后面搂住Mickey，紧紧握住了他的手。就这样过了几分钟，Ian突然想起了什么，他偷笑着说：“对了，我根本没撞见你们。是Kevin今早看到你们在拥抱，就开始到处造谣。”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
